There is Hope For Us
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Set in a different timeline from the anime/manga. Different deaths and executions will occur and the main characters are Kirigiri Kyouko and Celestia Ludenberg. This is a yuri story between Kirigiri and Celes but will be mystery based. Reviews are always welcome so tell me what you think.
1. Pilot

**I really love the Kyouko x Celestia paring from Dangan Ronpa so I decided to make a fic about them. It starts from the first day at Hope's Peak Academy and goes through different deaths along the way. Different people will die then from the game and anime so look forward to it. Thank you for reading!**

"Hahahaha, I have you now!" Kuwata Leon had Kirigiri Kyouko cornered in a dark room which seemed to be the infirmary.

It was only the first night at Hope's Peak Academy and Kuwata was already trying the escape. He had gone after Kirigiri after she saw him take a load of poison supplies. Kirigiri had no expressions on her face even as he was pulling the poison out of his pocket.

"How about you tell me how it tastes." Kuwata smirked.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kirigiri swung her legs across the floor with her hands supporting her. This tripped Kuwata up as he fell with his head impacting against the floor.

"You bitch!" He yelled holding his head. He lifted himself up slowly of the floor and cracked his head to the side.

He ran at Kirigiri and thrusted his fist towards her gut. She dogged to the side just in time. She then grabbed Kuwata from behind. Her left arm clutched around Kuwata's neck basically choking him. Kuwata then clawed at Kirigiri's hands digging his short nails into them. This made Kirigiri gasp in pain.

Kuwata spun out of Kirigiri's tight lock and grabbed her right arm. He then wedged his elbow onto Kirigiri's and forced her to the ground roughly causing a loud cracking sound to echo throughout the room.

Kirigiri gasped out in agony. Her arm was bent the wrong way slightly out of place. She couldn't fight back against Kuwata as much as she wanted to.

"Open up." Kuwata forced her to the floor harder.

He was about to poison her when a leg came impacting his head from behind with tremendous force. This knocked Kuwata out falling short of killing him.

Kirigiri looked to see who had done it and saw one of her classmates. She remember that her name was Celestia. Obviously not her real name but good enough.

"You're Kirigiri right?" Celestia asked helping her up.

"Yes. Thank you for your help." Kirigiri thanked her.

"No problem. Do you need any help with your arm?" Celestia asked nicely.

"I'm more concerned about him. That kick was just impressive." Kirigiri complimented.

"Since I'm a gambler you never know what will happen. I need to be ready for the worst." Celestia winked.

"I'm not happy about what happened with Kuwata. I should have been able to take him out easily since I'm a detective." Kirigiri sighed slightly.

"You're a detective!?" Celestia sounded impressed.

"Don't tell anyone though." Kirigiri started to gain her composure.

"We should team up!" Celestia suggested.

"I work alone." Kirigiri started walking away.

"Hmmm...I like the way she thinks." Celestia smirked.

Kyouko went back to her room clutching onto her arm. Thank god no one else saw what had happened. There was nothing Kirigiri could do about her arm without help.

'Maybe I should ask Celestia to help since she knows what happened.' Kirigiri though to herself.

Although Kirigiri is usually quiet and emotionless she actually thinks a lot. Well that's what detectives do. Kirigiri leaned backwards until she fell onto her bed when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She ascended from the bed and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Kirigiri asked coldly.

"What's up with the cold attitude? You were being nice before." Celestia complained.

Kirigiri stood there waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"Oh right. I figured you would need help with your arm, It's not exactly...in place." 

"Fine." Kigiri muttered out.

She stepped to the side allowing Celestia into the room shutting the door behind her. Kirigiri lay down on her bed and waited for Celestia to move closer.

"Just snap it back into place quickly." Kirigiri instructed.

"Okay." Celestia traced Kirigiri's arm.

She kept tracing along her arm until she found the right position to pull Kirigiri's arm back into place.

"Okay, here I go." In one quick second Kirigiri's arm was back in place.

Celestia noticed how swollen Kirigiri's arm was in the joint areas.

"I'll get a wet cloth for your arm." Celestia moved to the kitchen area.

'I could kill her right now if I wanted to. There's a knife right in front of me' Celestia though pausing her movement.

"I know what you're thinking." Kirigiri spoke.

"If you kill me right now no one would expect that you did it and you would get away with it but I'm sure there's evidence still." Kirigiri read her mind.

"You're right but for some reason...I don't want to kill you." Celestia continued getting the cloth.

"Why not?" Kirigiri wondered.

"You're not like the other shitheads in this place. You don't piss me off." Celestia was just being honest.

"To think that I though you were nice." Kirigiri shook her head.

"Hey! I can be nice if I want." Celestia walked back over to Kirigiri and placed the cloth on her broken arm.

"Why aren't I the same?" Kirigiri questioned.

"I don't know. I just like you I guess. I hate most people." Celestia shrugged.

"Well at least you probably won't kill me then." Kirigiri said emotionlessly.

"True. Can I stay here for the night?" Celestia asked.

"...I guess you can." Kirigiri hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want to team up?"

"I'll think about it." Kyouko smiled slightly which was unexpected.

"Wow, you smiled." Celestia.

"Shut up Celestia." Kirigiri demanded.

"Call me Celes." She smiled.

After a long day they finally managed to get some sleep. After at least five good hours of sleep Kirigiri and Celes heard a blood curling scream. They shot up out of bed and ran towards where they heard the scream.


	2. Only The Beginning

**Second chapter up! I know I don't explain all the details but I don't want this to be based solely on the murders. I hope no ones mad about who I killed off first xp There isn't really any romance yet but there will be in maybe a few chapters. I have now edited this chapter but I don't know if everything is still explained the best that it could be but I tried.**

The scream came from the room next door. Kirigiri walked over to the door and looked at the nameplate that read 'Togami Byakuya.' Kirigiri and Celes rushed inside to find their classmate Asahina crying in horror. Togami was lying on his bed tied down with ropes. There was only one problem. His head was missing.

"What happened!?" Celes asked covering her mouth.

"I don't know. I was on my way back from the bathroom and saw Fukawa leave his room. I wanted to make sure he was okay so I knocked. When I got no answer I waited for a while. Then I noticed that the door was unlocked. That's when I found him like this." Asahina buried her face in her hands.

By now everyone was gathered up in Togami's room. Everyone looked terrified. One of them was acting. No one wanted to believe it, but one of the classmates murdered Togami.

"Everyone should go to bed. Celes and I will take care of this." Kirigiri demanded.

"We will?" Celes questions not sure if she wanted to.

Everyone left not wanting to argue or stay in the room. Kirigiri headed over to Togami's body and inspected the body head to toe.

"Ummmm...What are you doing?" Celes asked.

"Remember what was explained by Monokuma yesterday. There would be trials on who the killer is. If we get it wrong the killer lives and everyone else dies. I'm sure you don't want that to happen." Kirigiri continued inspecting the body.

"True. Didn't Aoi say that she saw Fukawa leaving his room? If that's the case then she did it." Celes smirked.

"No. That doesn't mean that Fukawa is the killer. There's no evidence to support what she said. Aoi could have lied. Even if she didn't Fukawa might be framed. " Kirigiri explained.

"That's a detective for you." Celes rolled her eyes.

"We need to find the head first." Kirigiri looked around the room.

"Maybe it's not in the room." Celes crossed her arms.

"I didn't expect that from you. Go check the kitchen." Kirigiri was still stuck on investigating.

"No way. I can't go alone."

"Fine, we'll both go. I guess it's not good to be alone anyway." Kirigiri stopped looking around.

Kirigiri and Celes walked through the dark and creepy hallways down to the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" Celes wondered.

"It's the most obvious place. Knife's and other objects could be used for killing. Any amateur would put it here." Kirigiri said.

"Hold on. Is that blood?" Celes pointed to a red substance leaking from the fridge.

"I believe so." Kirigiri walked over to it.

She opened the fridge with no hesitation and a head came falling out rolling to Celes feet.

"Ewww." Celes kicked the head away in disgust.

"You're not scared?" Kirigiri thought she would be.

"No. What happens happens." Celes shrugged it off.

They inspected the scene until it was time for breakfast. No one was really hungry after what happened to Togami. Kirigiri and Celes were able to find more evidence. The only suspects they could suspect were Asahina and Fukawa. Kirigiri was hiding evidence from everyone else about mid-day Monokuma had announced that the trials would take place in an hour. After an hour everyone headed to the lift ready for the trials.

"The first trial begins now!" Monokuma sat in his chair.

The trial stated with discussing the murder weapon. A butcher knife from the kitchen had gone missing but there was still no trace of where it was kept. It was assumed as the weapon. After discussing the suspects. Asahina was the first.

"Why would I do it!?" Asahina didn't expect that she would be the first suspect.

"You were the last one seen in his room." Kyouko said.

"But I swear he was dead when I went in his room! Fukawa was there before me." Asahina cried out.

"How long were you outside after Fukawa left?" Naegi, another classmate asked.

"For about ten minutes." Asahina answered.

"How can we believe you?" Celes asked.

"I don't know how to prove I'm innocent." Asahina cried.

"Is there any more evidence that Asahina did or didn't commit the crime?" Maizono asked.

"Not that I can think of..." Naegi couldn't think of anything else.

"Did anyone see Asahina take a knife from the kitchen?" Kirigiri asked.

"I went to the kitchen to get something to eat at about two in the morning. I didn't see Asahina, but I saw Fukawa grab a knife." Fujisaki admitted.

"W-What? Why would I murder Togami? Weren't you just questioning Asahina? I hate the sight of blood." Fukawa reminded everyone.

"Asahina isn't of the suspects list but we wont anything else out from just questioning her." Naegi was thinking seriously.

"Why did you take the knife Fukawa?" Celes asked.

"Umm, I can't remember." Fukawa hesitated.

"You're making this harder on yourself. Tell me did you kill Togami?" Celes pushed her further.

"Of course not!" Fukawa defended.

"Tell me, do you know Genocider Sho?" Kigiri asked.

"H-How do you know that name?" Fukawa started sweating.

"I've done some research. I had a conversation with Togami. I assume you know where this is headed." Kirigiri stared Fukawa down.

"He...He told you didn't he?" Fukawa was certain.

"Yes. You are-" Kirigiri started before being cut off.

"Genocider Sho!" Yamada finished pointing at her.

"That's not possible. I've read about Genocider Sho in the newspapers. Fukawa hates blood and she doesn't seem like the typical serial killer." Ogami joined into the debate.

"True. Does anyone know what a double personality is though?" Kirigiri was almost being rhetorical.

"You can't mean...what I think you mean." Asahina joined back in.

"Yes. Fukawa Touko has a double personality." Kirigiri read Asahina's mind.

"He promised. Togami promised that he wouldn't tell anyone my secret." There was a hint of sadness in Fukawa's words.

"So you admit it?" Celes asked.

"Yes. I am Genocider Sho." Fukawa didn't hesitate.

"Could you bring her out?" Naegi asked.

"I really would advise against that..." Fukawa really didn't want too.

"Just do it." Kirigiri demanded.

"Okay..." Fukawa complained.

Fukawa sneezed and suddenly turned into another person. Her eyes turned red and her tongue whithered out of her mouth.

"Genocider Shou is here!" She announced changing her voice tone.

"Maybe we should have asked her to." Asahina was scared.

"Genocider Sho. Did you kill Togami?" Naegi asked.

"I should have. He was one hot guy. I would have loved to kill him!" Genocider Sho blushed a bright red.

"How do you usually murder your victims?" Kirigiri asked.

"I'm sure you've seen me in newspapers. I crucify hot men using my scissors." Genocider Sho admitted.

"Prove your innocence then. I wont buy it." Ogami said.

"You're all in luck. I happen to have proof that will expose the murderer." Genocider Sho laughed.

"What is it?" Naegi asked.

"When I noticed that Togami left his door open when he went somewhere early in the morning. I decided to set up camera's in his main room and bathroom. Who doesn't want to know what hot men do in their free time?" Genocider Sho ended with a question.

"Your crazy man." Oowada shook his head.

"Well anyway, when I went back to my room to spy on him through a computer that Fujisaki set up for me, I saw someone go into his room and hide in the corner of Togami-sama's room where he wouldn't be seen. Then when Togami went back to his room I rushed over there. I was going to him him someone was in his room, but he kicked me out before I got the chance. Then when I got back to my room and looked at him through the camera's, he was dead." Genocider Sho admitted.

"Why was it you and not Fukawa?" Kirigiri asked.

"We change each time one of us sneezes. Both Fukawa and I can't always control when we sneeze." Genocider Sho laughed.

"I understand, I didn't think you'd help us figure the culprit though." Celes joined back in.

"I want to get out of this hellhole as much as everyone else. I need to go back to crucifying men." Genocider Sho said.

"You haven't told us who it was yet." Kirigiri wanted an answer.

"Oh right...It was Yamada." Genocider Sho stated.

Genocider then suddenly sneezed and turned back to Fukawa.

"W-What happened?" Fukawa asked shyly.

"Genocider Sho proved to us that Yamada is the culprit." Asahina explained.

"Hold on. I should get a chance to defend myself!" Yamada started sweating.

"Fujisaki, is it true you helped Genocider Sho set the camera's up?" Naegi asked.

"Yes. I never knew it was Genocider Sho though. She was scaring me so I did what she asked me to. I thought Fukawa was just in a bad mood." Fujisaki explained.

"Yamada. Did you kill Togami?" Naegi asked hoping fo a truthful answer.

"It's over isn't it? I know I wont be getting out of here." Yamada looked down.

"...Yes. I did kill Togami." Yamada continued.

"Start the votes." Naegi looked sadly at his feet.

"Fine by me!" Monokuma started the voting.

Everyone except one voted for Yamada.

"Well it seems like one of you voted for Fukawa. Hagakure, are you an idiot?" Monokuma asked.

"Maybe." Hagakure rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why did you do it?" Naegi asked Yamada.

"I was scared. I can't stand being around people for so long. I just wanted to go back to my 2D world where no one would bother me." Yamada explained.

"...I didn't want to kill anyone. I'm ready for my punishment." Yamada sighed.

"Let's start the execution!" Monokuma dragged Yamada away.

Everyone was forced to watch his execution. He was stuck in what seemed to be a white room full of blood writing all over the walls. Yamada looked around nervously. Suddenly large pointy pencils came flying out of nowhere. One pierced right through Yamada's leg. Then they all came at full speed into his chest and stomach. Yamada spat out blood while it also dripped down from his body. Soon the white room was red.

Everyone was horrified and most were crying. Celes grabbed onto Kirigiri's hand lightly. She looked the most horrified out of everyone. Kirigiri squeezed her hand hoping that she would calm down as she was panting hard.

"This is only the beginning right?" Celes choked out.


	3. Their Relationship

**Here's the next chapter! I know the character personalities are off but I want to explore their personalities more then what was in the game and anime. I will take in both positive and negative comments so feel free to tell me you opinion. ****I'm not sure if this chapter has enough detail but I can't think of what else I could put in. ****Enjoy!**

Celes decided to sleep in Kirigiri's room again. After the execution even she was scared. Kirigiri didn't even flinch though. It was about two in the morning and Celes didn't really want to sleep. She left the room quietly so Kirigiri wouldn't notice. Celes headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat but saw Kuwata.

"What are you doing here?" Celes asked not sounding rude.

"Getting a drink. You?" Leon asked back.

"Same. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was the one that knocked you out." Celes admitted.

"It's my fault for trying to kill Kirigiri. She saw me planing a murder on someone so I freaked out. I don't want to end up like Yamada though. No hard feelings?" Kuwata smiled.

"No. You should be asking that to Kirigiri though. You broke her arm you know." Celes linked her hands together.

"I will tomorrow. I doubt she can forgive me though. She scares me a bit." Kuwata laughed.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Well goodnight." Celes grabbed a glass of water and went back to Kirigiri's room only to find her awake.

"Where have you been?" Kirigiri asked.

"I went to get a drink. Miss me?' Celes winked.

"Not really." Kirigiri stated plainly.

"Well that's mean." Celes got under the quilt covers with Kirigiri.

"Can I ask you a question?" Celes wondered.

"You just did." Kirigiri was being smart.

"Very funny. Why do you always wear those gloves?" Celes was suspicious.

"There is a good reason but I wont tell anyone unless I really have to." Kirigiri explained.

"That's okay. I wont force you to tell me. I'm going to go take a shower." Celes got up and went into the bathroom while Kirigiri just went back to sleep.

'Why am I so curious about Kirigiri. Sure she's mysterious, but that can't be the reason. Whenever I'm around her I have an urge to hug her. Not like I'd actually do that though. Maybe...I like her.' Celes thought to herself while in the shower.

After a good fifteen minutes of soaking in the shower Celes turned it off and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom she noticed that Kirigiri wasn't in the room.

"Mysterious is one thing to call her." Celes talked to herself.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kirigiri was currently in the dark hall talking with Kuwata.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. I was going to apologized tomorrow but I needed to get it off my mind now. I hope we can put this behind us even if you can't forgive me.

"I forgive you." Kirigiri turned back around and went back to her room.

Kuwata left happy that Kirigiri had forgiven him.

"Were did you go?" Celes asked.

"I was talking to Kuwata." Kirigiri said with no emotion.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kirigiri asked.

"I have something on my mind. I might regret telling you. I think I like you Kirigiri. More then friends." Celes spoke her mind.

"I don't know what to say." At least Kirigiri didn't seem to care.

"Wow. The great detective doesn't know what to say." Celes teased.

'"'ll be honest here. I don't know how I feel about you, but I wont kick you out of my room at least. You stood up for me and helped Kuwata from committing a murder when he wasn't being himself. Thank you." Kirigiri wasn't acting like her usual self.

"...That's probably the longest conversation I've been in with you." Celes was getting embarrassed.

"I think I'll give you a chance." Kirigiri still had that plain expression on her face.

"Thank you." Celes hugged her softly.

It was surprising, but Kirigiri hugged back. They stood there for a while before Celes broke away from the embrace and gave Kirigiri a loving smile.

"You can call me Kyouko." Kirigiri was finally letting someone call her by her first name.

"Can I kiss you?" Celes asked quietly

"I guess." Kirigiri nodded.

Celes but her hands on Kirigiri's shoulders and moved in to kiss her. When their lips locked it was passionate yet sweet. Kirigiri moved her hands onto Celes waist and kissed back. Then Celes broke the kiss and planted lingering kisses on Kirigiri's neck.

"Maybe I do feel the same way." Kirigiri admitted.

Celes stopped her kisses and held Kirigiri's in her own.

"We should get some rest now." Celes was feeling better now.

They both went to sleep. Celes was embracing Kirigiri from behind softly while snuggling into her neck.


	4. Second Murder Investigations

**Hey again everyone! Next chapter's up. I'm glad I've had a good amount of views for this fic ^^ I wont spend time dragging a conversation on this time. If you have any tips for how to make my story better I could use it. Thanks Everyone!**

It was the next morning and everyone had gathered by Monokuma in the cafeteria for an announcement.

"I am going to allow all of you onto the second floor now. I would like to say first, that there has been another murder." Monokuma announced.

"What!?" Everyone looked around.

No one even noticed that someone was missing. Well Kirigiri already noticed but hadn't said anything yet.

"Oowada." Was all Kirigiri had to say.

Not a lot of people had talked to Oowada but apparently he had become close with Ishimaru.

"Why? Why did it have to be bro? He was a good man." Ishimaru wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I will give you all seven hours to find his body and any evidence. See you all at the next trial." Monokuma laughed.

"The question is where is he?" Celes wondered.

"We should all split up and find him." Kirigiri suggested.

Ishimaru and Hagakure searched the bathrooms but found nothing. Maizono and Naegi went through the halls and found some blood splatters in one area. The blood was closer to the stairs. Asahina and Enoshima were given permission to search everyone's rooms. There was a weapon that led to a suspect. There was a steel pipe covered with blood under the bed of Celestia's room. The last pair was Kirigiri and Celes. Everyone else stayed behind in the cafeteria. Kirigiri and Celes went to search the incinerator room. As soon as they walked in the smell of blood stained the room.

"Why are we always the one to find the bodies?" Celes complained.

Oowada's body was hanging from the one light in the room. Not only that, but his face and body looks like it was smashed in with a heavy object. Kirigiri went into her 'serious mode.' Celes kissed Kirigiri on the cheek softly.

"You know, this isn't a very romantic place." Kirigiri continued.

"Look around the area and tell me if you see something." Kirigiri instructed.

"Thanks. I love you too." Celes was being sarcastic.

Celes looked around and saw what looked like a student ID.

"Hey Kyouko. Look what I found." Celes held it up.

"Good work. Who's is it?" Kirigiri asked.

Celes looked at the ID and it read 'Naegi Makoto.'

"I think we've found enough here. Let's go back to the cafeteria." Kirigiri started walking away.

Celes entwined her hand with Kirigiri's causing the girl to jump.

"Why do you always jump when I touch your hand?" Celes was curious.

"I told you that I wear these gloves for a reason. Besides, I don't believe I even know your name." Kirigiri defended.

"...Yasuhiro Taeko." Celes hesitated.

"Is that your real name?" Kirigiri had to make sure.

"Yes. Will you tell me about your hands?" Celes asked.

"When I was younger I was in an accident. I have horrible burns." Kirigiri barley hesitated.

"Can I see?" Celes asked sweetly.

"...Not yet." Kirigiri wasn't ready to show anyone her burns.

"Fine by me. No matter if you have burns or scars, you're still the Kyouko I love." Celes admitted.

"When did it go from like to love?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well I love you. Don't even think about breaking my heart." Celes winked.

"I wont. I'm not ready to say those words yet though." Kirigiri was being honest.

"Don't worry. Just being with you is enough."

When they arrived back at the cafeteria everyone shared what they had found. Ishimaru and Hagakure explained that there was nothing in any of the bathrooms first. Then Asahina and Enoshima said that they found a steel pipe.

"Where was the steel pipe?" Kirigiri asked.

"It was under Celestia's bed." Enoshima answered.

"Well I didn't put it there." Celes defended.

"Even if you say that you're still a suspect." Enoshima didn't belive her.

"What if I told you she hasn't been in her room but staying in mine since we came to this academy?" Kirigiri was trying to help Celes our of a tight spot.

"I still want to question her though." Enoshima put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. We found Oowada's body down in the incinerator," Kirigiri said.

"Anything else?" Enoshima kept asking questions.

"Naegi's student ID card. It was in the incinerator too." Celes didn't want to hide it considering she's now a suspect.

"Two suspects now." Enoshima confirmed.

"...Do you think I did it?" Naegi didn't sound angered.

"You're a suspect. That doesn't mean you committed the murder." Asahina reassured.

Naegi nodded and went to sit down next to Maizono.

"Kirigiri. What kinda of weapon do you think Oowada was murdered with?" Enoshima asked.

"...A heavy object." Kirigiri admitted.

"So it was most likely a steel pipe then?" Enoshima wanted all the answers.

"Yes. Celes couldn't have possibly done it though. I have been with her all the time since before Togami was murdered."

"How can I believe what you're saying?" Enoshima wasn't buying it.

"I didn't say you have to. You'll believe me if we all die." Kirigiri was acting colder then usual.

Enoshima just turned and looked away.

"Thanks for looking out for me. How's your arm doing?" Celes was concerned.

"My arm's okay. No ones noticed it's broken yet." Kirigiri acted nicer towards Celes.

"Everyone, the next Trial will begin shortly! Make your way down to the trial room!" Monokuma announced.

Everyone did as Monokuma said. The next trial was going to be a difficult one to come to a final decision. The classmates entered the lift after preparing for the trial.


	5. Second Trial and Afterwards

**I have no idea what to do for author notes anymore. I hope the murderer doesn't surprise anyone so tell me what you think xp Also there is spoilers from Corpse Party just warning everyone.**

Everyone took their places in the courtroom.

"The murder weapon appears to be the steel pipe that was found in Celes room..." Naegi started.

"You said you were in Kirigiri room though. Does anyone evidence that this is true?" Ogami asked.

"Ido. I talked to Celes in the kitchen last night and saw her going into Kirigiri's room when I was heading back to mine." Kuwata explained.

"Hold on...That means Celes left Kirigiri's room so it could have been possible for her to hide the weapon at that time." Naegi continued.

"Wait. Celes was only gone from my room for about ten minutes. If she talked to Leon how could she possibly have had enough time to hide the weapon?" Kirigiri defended her.

"We don't have any other evidence on Celes so we should move to someone else for now." Naegi suggested.

"You realize your next Naegi?" Celes asked.

"...Yes." Naegi looked down

"How did your ID card get into the incinerator room?" Kirigiri asked.

"I don't know. I noticed it was missing at an earlier time yesterday." Naegi explained.

"Did you tell anyone that you couldn't find it before the murder?" Celes questioned.

"He told me at about twelve in the afternoon yesterday." Maizono confirmed.

"Looks like we're out of clues." Asahina was worried.

"Not yet. When I went back to my room I saw Naegi come out of Celes's room." Kuwata joined back in.

"Naegi explain this." Kirigiri demanded.

"How do you know Kuwata's not lying?" Naegi talked back.

"We don't. He wasn't a suspect to begin with though." Celes explained.

"How did your ID get there if you lost it though?" Kirigiri asked.

"Maybe Oowada was the one that had it." Naegi said.

"I think I get it. The victim was planning a murder himself." Kirigiri stated.

"How do you know this?" Naegi asked.

"Asahina, tell him what you told me." Kirigiri said.

"I went for a walk to get my mind off things last night and happened to pass the incinerator. I looked in there and saw Oowada and Naegi talking. Oowada was the one with the steel pipe. He tried to murder Naegi but instead Naegi took the steel pipe from Oowada and repeatedly hit him with it. I then ran away." Asahina looked down.

"Why are you only telling us now?" Celes asked.

"I'm sorry. I told Kirigiri because she looked the most trustworthy. It was hard to get her away from Celes though. I was so scared I just didn't want to talk about it." Asahina said breaking down.

"Naegi, is this true?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yes. He tried to kill me so I had to defend myself. He said he would keep coming for me so I had no choice. This isn't fair." A tear fell from Naegi's face.

"Start the trials Monokuma." Kuwata said.

The slots proved Naegi guilty.

"The one that killed Oowada Mondo was Naegi Makoto!" Monokuma announced.

Everyone knew he doesn't deserve to be executed but could change what was going to happen.

"Get this over with Monokuma." Naegi said.

Naegi's death wasn't well thought out though. He was only at Hope's Peak Academy due to luck. Monokuma pushed Naegi into the ocean from a high cliff. Naegi shut his eyes tightly. He collided into the saltly water, but when he did sharks came towards him. There was about three sharks and they chewed him up into pieces. Everyone looked away. They couldn't stand to see Naegi get executed when he didn't have a choice about killing Oowada.

"Honestly, I didn't expect that." Celes spoke up while she was headed to Kirigiri's room with her.

"You can't change what has already happened." Kirigiri said coldly.

"You're cruel." Celes smirked.

"Don't you like that about me?" Kirigiri questioned.

"No, I like it." Celes kept walking along.

When they got to Kirigiri's room they decided not to go down for dinner. Instead they were going to watch a movie. Each room got a television, DVD player and a few movies or short OVA's to go with it.

"How about this one?" Celes asked holding up a DVD.

"Corpse Party. Never seen it so sure." Kirigiri shrugged.

Corpse Party is a four episode OVA that runs for about 90 minutes altogether. Celes turned off the lights and sat next to Kirigiri on her bed after placing the disc in the DVD player.

"It sucks that Seiko was killed off first. I'm pretty sure she was in love with her friend Naomi." Celes shook her head in disappointment.

"Wasn't that similar to our situation?" Kirigiri asked for her opinion.

"About being trapped and dying it is, but I don't think there's any ghosts here." Celes leaned backwards until her head collided with the pillow behind her.

They was silence between the detective and gambler for a minute.

"...What if one of us dies?" Celes wondered.

"Didn't I say you can't change what has already happened? So if one or both of us dies that's it." Kirigiri had no expression.

"Would you be sad if I died?" Celes wanted an honest answer.

"Yes. I wouldn't be able to change anything if you died though." Kirigiri started taking off her clothes starting with her tie.

"Do you want to get out of here though?" Celes couldn't tell what was going through the detective's mind.

"...Yes."

Celes creeped up behind Kirigiri and pulled her down on the bed. Kirigiri saw it coming but didn't really care. Kirigiri was half-undressed though. Her tie was off and her shirt buttons were open while her skirt was lying on the ground. Kirigiri turned over only to meet Celes's face.

"I love you." Celes whispered into Kirigiri's ear.

Kirigiri moved in and kissed Celes still expressionless. They kissed lingered before Kirigiri pulled away.

"I really wanted Naomi and Seiko to date." Celes moved the conversation back to Corpse Party.

"Shut up." Kirigiri said faintly.

"But seriously I think-"

Kirigiri cut Celes off so she would stop talking about Corpse Party.

"Let's get out of here together. There is hope for us." Kirigiri smiled which was unlike her.

"...Yeah."


	6. Double Murder

Next chapter up. This time two people get murdered xp I'm wondering how I'm going to eventually end this story though. I'm not sure how to go about it. Remember that reviews are all welcome so tell me your thoughts. Enjoy!

Kirigiri and Celes awoke to a blood curling scream. They both rushed to where they heard the scream without bothering to get dressed or cleaned up.

"It came from the dining hall!" Celes pointed out.

When they arrived to the dining hall they opened the large door slowly. What they saw inside was something else. Maizono was standing in horror unable to move. There had been another murder. There was a body on the table. It was none other then Asahina.

"What happened?" Kirigiri asked with no expression.

"I came in early for breakfast but...Asahina was already like this." Maizono started to sob.

Asahina was on the table with knife's stabbed into her feet and arms. There was a larger knife stuck in her stomach with blood dripping over the sides of the table. It kept dripping and dripping.

"I'll inspect the body.' Kirigiri wasted no time.

Soon the others started arriving while Kirigiri was still inspecting the body. Kirigiri then finished inspecting the body.

"Did you find anything?" Celes asked.

"It seems her tongue was cut out." Kirigiri announced like normal.

Everyone looked at the body in shock. No one expected Asahina to be murdered.

"Someone's missing." Kirigiri pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Celes didn't understand what she was saying.

"Ogami isn't present." Kirigiri noted.

"Your right. That's strange. Do you think she murdered Asahina?" Celes asked.

"No. This was probably a double murder." Kirigiri explained.

"How do you know!?" Hagakure questioned.

"Common sense." Kirigiri stated walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Maizono asked.

"To the next floor. None of us have inspected it yet. I might just find Ogami's body to." Kirigiri kept walking.

Celes ran to catch up to her wanting to go as well. She held Kirigiri's hand when on one was around. Or so they thought. Ishimaru was following them secretly. He never though they would be that close though.

Kirigiri and Celes found a library on the second floor so they started there. There were documents lying around like someone placed them there. There was information on all of the students traped in this hell. Kirigiri and Celes went through them together learning all about their classmates.

"That will be helpful. Let's move on." Kirigiri said.

Before they left Celes left a lingering kiss on Kirigiri's kiss. Ishimaru was behind the corner shocked at what he just saw. He never expected them to be lovers or whatever they were.

When Kirigiri and Celes continued moving they then found a work-out room that only woman could enter. The boys was right next work-out room was on the other side. There was blood leaking out from under the door. Kirigiri wasted no time in opening the door. Kirigiri was right. Ogami had been murdered.

"I expected no less from you." Celes praised.

Ogami was lying on the floor with rope burns on her neck. It looked like someone strangled her. Kirigiri looked closer and came up with an decision.

"She was strangled with a rope from behind. Probably the same murderer trying to make the scene's different. It's possible that the murders were committed by different people though." Kirigiri made a good point.

Celes took a closer look at the body and spotted something.

"Is that evidence?" Celes pointed to a piece of cloth.

"Good spotting." Kirigiri picked it up.

"It looks like part of someone's shirt" Kirigiri said.

It was a white jacket material. It was obvious who it belonged it.

"It seems like it's part of Leon's jacket." Kirigiri deducted.

"I wonder where Asahina's tongue is." Celes renumbered.

"We might find something if we go back to the first floor." Kirigiri started heading to the first floor when their was suddenly another scream.

"That was Maizono!" Celes pointed out.

"Let's go to her room." Kirigiri and Celes rushed to Maizono's room.

The door was locked so Celes knocked loudly.

"What's wrong Maizono!?" Celes talked through the door.

Maizono opened the door and showed Kirigiri and Celes an envelope without saying a word.

Kirigiri took a hold of the envelope and looked inside.

"We don't have to worry about the tongue anymore." Kirigiri stated.

"Why me?" Maizono wondered.

"Does anyone have a grudge on you?" Kirigiri asked.

"There is one person..."

After talking to Maizono Kirigiri and Celes went back to the room they basically shared now.

"I'm not surprised it was 'that person.' I mean that person does seems like the type to do that." Celes didn't speak of the name.

"I think this case is already solved." Kirigiri added.

It was two hours later and the third trial was beginning down in the court room. A while earlier Kirigiri had informed the others about the second body and where it was. Maizono also told them about the tongue.

"First suspect is-" Kirigiri started but was interrupted.

"Stop right there Kirigiri. Your the first suspect." Hagakure said.

"That's right. How did you know where to find the second body?" Fukawa asked.

"I told you it's common sense." Kirigiri repeated her earlier words.

"Then why did no one else think of it? We don't even know what super duper high school level you are." Hagakure added.

"That's personal. I have evidence on someone else. If you don't have any proper evidence you can't prove anything." Kirigiri made a good point.

"I was following Kirigiri and Celes when they went to the second floor." Ishimaru admitted.

"See, there's proof. What did they do?" Hagakure asked.

"Surprisingly nothing to prove their guilty. They are hiding a secret though." Ishimaru stated.

"Were you on the library?" Celes asked.

"Yes. I saw everything. Sorry." Ishimaru admitted.

"Tell us what this secret is. We can't move on until we know." Hagakure demanded to know.

"Well..." Ishimaru started.

"You can tell them. If you don't we might all die while the murder gets away." Celes was surprisingly calm in the situation.

"I shouldn't have said anything to begin with. Please forgive me. Celes and Kirigiri...they kissed." Ishimaru apologized and told the truth.

Everyone looked shocked not expecting this to be the big secret.

"Is it true?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes. I am in a relationship with Kirigiri. Can we move on?" Celes admitted.

"Okay. Next suspect is Kuwata." Kirigiri moved on.

"Why me?" Kuwata didn't understand.

"At the second murder scene we found a part of your jacket. The tear in your jacket proves it." Kirigiri explained.

"How did it get there?" Enoshima asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and noticed the tear in my jacket." Kuwata might have been telling the truth or not.

"In other word you could have been framed." Kirigiri stated.

"Yes." Kuwata nodded.

"We're not getting anywhere this way. Hagakure, why did you change your shoes?" Kirigiri asked.

"H-How did you know?" Hagakure started sweating.

"Your last pair of shoes were old and worn out but the ones you are currently wearing are obviously new." Kirigiri pointed out.

"I noticed you changed your shoes earlier where we found the first victim." Kirigiri added.

"That doesn't prove anything." Hagakure laughed.

"With all the blood around the first crime scene the murderer was bound to have at least got blood on his shoes." Celes joined.

"That's not very good evidence though." Hagakure was actually right.

"Well then, is it true you confessed your feelings to Maizono only to get rejected?" Celes asked.

"Did you tell them Maizono!?" Hagakure was stressed.

"She did. From what I heard you were quite angry afterwards. You held a grudge so you decided to surprise her with the tongue." Kirigiri made sense.

"T-That's not good enough to decide I'm the murderer." Hagakure defended.

"You were so angry and upset she rejected you so you decided to take your anger out on others. First Asahina and then Ogami. It was just bad timing that they ran into you. Admit it." Celes tried bringing out his guilt.

"N-No. It wasn't me." He continued.

"You couldn't bring yourself to harm Maizono that you killed two innocent people." Kirigiri added.

"It's not possible. How could I have entered the girls work-out room when I'm a boy?" Hagakure thought it would be smart to ask.

"Simple. Ogami saw you murder Asahina so she went and hid in the girls work-out room where you couldn't get in. You wouldn't give up so you went back to where you murdered Asahina and took her ID card so you could get in." Kirigiri explained.

"I guess it's over...I-I admit it. I killed them." Hagakure finally gave in.

"Start the execution Monokuma." Enoshima said.

Everyone voted Hagakure guilty.

"Correct! The one the murdered Asahina and Ogami was none other then Hagakure Yasuhiro!" Monokuma announced.

"I sorry everyone. I was too blind to understand." Those were Hagakure's last words as she was pulled away by Monokuma.

Everyone watched as his execution began.

Hagakure was in a pitch black room when suddenly a large purple crystal ball appeared above him. The crystal ball suddenly shattered as large shards of glass pierced his body. His, legs, arms and stomach had shards of glass stuck inside him. He was still alive for now. Then the last shard of glass came falling down. It was the largest shard that would hit for sure. It came at him on it's side and crushed him. Blood stained the walls in the darkness of the room. There was nothing left of Hagakure anymore.


End file.
